Undead Heartbeats
by No Answer
Summary: AU Grimmjow has always had it tough. Having powers that only 1 out of a million have doesn't help. So, what happens when his new neighbor isn't human and wants Grimmjow for himself? Grimmichi Yoai don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys I'm back! I will sooooo finish this story…. Writers Block is a bitch!**

**Grimm: It's about time you wrote a story for me! Damn bitch…**

**Me: Gomen!**

**Ichi: Grimm, be nice to Fates…or no lemons later! **

**Grimm: NOOOO! I'LL BEHAVE! I PROMISE!**

**Ichi: Goooood Grimmy! XD **

**Shiro: The Fates Design owns nothing but the little plot bunnies in her empty mind!**

**Me: All belongs to Tite Kubo! Now on with the story!**

Undead Heartbeats

Prologue:

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques kicked an empty beer bottle out of the way as he walked the familiar path to his apartment. The teen scoffing as it hit the boot of a drunk man passed out on the side of the road. Grimmjow knew he was different from other people, for one thing he had aquamarine hair that defied gravity. That and he was a delinquent from the bad side of town, ranked Sixth Espada out of the whole gang. With a sigh he reached into the pocket of the faded blue jeans that he wore to work and pulled out his keys. A flash of orange caught his eye, turning to look, Grimmjows breath froze in his throat. A orange haired teen was opening the door to the apartment next door, something most would assume normal. If it weren't for the fact that the boy was a freaking Vampire.

Grimmjow is one of the few humans that can read a soul, or aura, or persona whatever you want to call it. Everybody has one. Everybody. Vampires range from bright white to a deep blue and change just like Humans do. Weres' are the same as human, except more primal. Faries don't exist and Angels don't bug us much. Angel auras are a golden color, not very much surprise there. Demons, however, are an interesting case. Their auras change color so fast its like a rainbow most times. The older ones have dull gray colors, the color of insatiable boredom.

Sadly this talented does not go without its "perks" there is the super-hearing, sight, and smell, as well as a sword that is crafted from your soul on the day you come of age. Being seventeen he just got his two years ago when he turned fifteen.

A jolt of electricity traveled down Grimmjow's spine when the Vampire turned his head slightly meeting his eyes. Chocolate brown with swirls of molten gold met ultramarine, and in that instant the only thing on Grimmjow's mind was _I am so screwed…_


	2. Crazy ass berries

**Me: GOMENNN! Sorry I meant to write this chapter 2 days ago…. **

**Ichigo: Yay! Another Chapter! Success!**

**Grimm: Am I gonna get some action in the chapter?**

**Me: Uhhh….Grimm….It's the first chapter so NO!**

**Shiro: The Fates don't own nothing. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Ichigo: Ooooooooo! I am soooooo bad ass in the is story! =3**

**Me&Grimmy: YESSSSS! You are a badass uke in this story.**

**Undead Heartbeats**

**Chapter One: Meeting the strawberry and his crazy-ass twin **

**Grimmjow**

"Oh,hello. You must be Grimmjow." The vampire all but fucking purred.

"Yeah and you are?" I asked, my voice gruffer than usual 'the fuck?' I thought. In all honesty though, I couldn't deny the fact that for a vampire, who is normally beautiful, this one was absolutely gorgeous. Spiky mid-length orange hair that fell into molten chocolate and gold eyes. Sun-kissed skin, completely uncommon in his kind. Lithe looking body clothed in loose blue jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. At your service, Mr. Grimmjow." Came the mocking reply. Damn kid. With a sigh I turned and unlocked my door. As I did I aimed a tired smile at the orangette.

"Why does that manage not to sound so good for me?" I asked, fatigue dragging at me from the long hours I pulled in the shop today. I still had to do my homework as well. Unconsciously I dragged a hand through my messy aquamarine locks, messing up the wild mass even more.

"Things seldom do around me, Grimmjow." Ichigo said quietly, his eyes drawn elsewhere. Suddenly the door Ichigo just closed.

"Yo, Ichi~ Who ya talkin' to?" A watery voice asked as an albino exited the apartment. The newest member was an exact duplicate to Ichigo, except he was bleached of all color while Ichigo was drenched in it. Black and gold eyes sparkled mischievously at the worn out bluenet.

"Grimmjow. Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. Look it was real nice to meet you and all, Ichigo and your twin. But I got homework to do and I'm shit-tired. So let's continue this another time, yeah?" I half begged, my eyes already drooping slightly.

"'course, blueberry, o'course. C'mon Ichi, let's leave the seer alone for now." The albino drawled with a half-deranged smile tugging at his lips. Ichigo's eyes lock onto mine as he crosses the space between us.

"Good night, Grimmjow…" the orange-haired Vampire whispered in my ear, shivers racing down my spine. Then Ichigo did something that shocked the hell outta me. I mean I wasn't exactly in the most awake mood there but I was after that. Ichigo ghosted his lips over mine. And walked away. Bastard.

"Night Ichi…go…" I muttered, shell-shocked, to empty air. Shaking my head to clear it I opened the door to my apartment, flipping on the switch I toed off my shoes. After putting some left-over's in the microwave, I rifled through my messenger bag pulling out my homework. Scrubbing a hand down my face I sat down at the small table and got to work.

"Done!" I cheered, rubbing my eyes and yawning tiredly. I stood and stretched glancing at the clock, 9:06. Humming quietly I took a quick shower and pulled on some gym shorts. Collapsing in my bed I was out in a couple of seconds.

'_Ichi! Be careful done there!' I hollered. Why was I with Ichigo? What happened, wait…'ICHI! I said be careful!' I roared as the graceful being slipped slightly on the wet rock. I shook my head, of course instead of using the carved in stairs Ichigo just had to go and climb the soaking wet surface of the rocky outcropping._

_ 'Grimm! I made it!' Ichigo cheered, the mist from the spray forming droplets of his skin and causing the black shirt he was wearing to stick tighter to his body. I licked my lips as I pulled Ichigo into a searing kiss. He melted into me as I moved out mouths together._

'_G-Grimm…' he moaned. I hummed against his lips and tilted my head to the side, my eyes sliding open to half-mast, offering him my throat. The orangette brushed the sensitive skin with his lips before he plunged his sharpened incisors into the flesh of my neck. The sunlight made the scene almost magical, the cliff jutting out over a sparkling sea. 'Thank you, Grimm." Ichigo purred as he slid his lips back to mine._

"AHHHHHHHH!"I hollered as I tumbled off the bed, my feet tangled up in the sheets. The morning sun just peeking over the horizon coloring my room gold, pink, and lavender. "Just… what was that?" I asked the air surrounding me.


	3. Say what now?

**Me: Hi all! Sorry I haven't posted but uhhh…well I got to lazy lol Do me a favor, when you review lemme know who you think I should pair Shiro with! Renji, Kaien, Toshiro, Gin, Starrk, or a OC!**

**Ichi: Just hurry up and write I wanna see what happens next!**

**Grimm: Yeah 'n I wanna kiss my berry!**

**Ichi: G-Grimm!**

**Shiro: Heheee Get a room!**

**ME: I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TITE KUBO EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE!**

**Undead Heartbeats**

**Chapter 2: You go to school where now?**

**Grimmjow/Shiro**

Groaning I pulled myself into a standing position, and stretched my cramped muscles. Running a hand through aquamarine hair I turned and pulled on a pair of light skinny jeans full of small rips and holes in the knees. A few seconds later a light grey tank top and a dark blue button up were covering my once bare torso. With a sigh I glanced around my surprisingly clean room, a grin tugging at my lipss. Nel must have stopped by earlier. I had met Nel back in primary school, the girls and boys in the class next to ours was making fun of her sea green hair and the way she struggled to pronounce many words, especially names. I had stood in front of her and scowled at the other seven year olds. I scared them off and Nel had glued herself to my side ever since.

Shaking my head I dragged my bare feet out into the living room to grab some breakfast and my school-bag. Glancing at the clock I saw I had enough time to pop some Eggo Waffles into the microwave. As soon as the machine beeped I grabbing the steaming pastries and ran out the door, my black motorcycle boots making a loud _CLANG _on every step. Foregoing the helmet I started up my bike, the motorcycle purred like I knew it would, after all I had built the beauty by hand. I sped down the street, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching me curiously from the stairs.

Pulling into the parking lot I scarfed the last waffle down before entering the large building. Students cleared a path for me as my usual shit-eating grin spread across my face. Everyone knew who I was, from the moment I had first stepped into this school I owned it. Throwing open the classroom door I was greeted with a face full of boobs and a spine-crushing hug.

"GWIMM~!" The attractive green haired teen yelled as I spluttered for breath.

"Nel! N-Nel! C-Can-n't B-B-BR-REATH-TH-THE!"I yowled, my voice muffled by her large breasts. Of course anyother straight man would love to be in my position, but I'm not straight. Surprising as it may be, I'm not and I don't think I ever was. Reluctantly she let go of me and I sagged to the floor inhaling lung-fulls of air. "Thanks Nelly. Anyway, how's Nnoi doin'?"

"Hmmm? Oh Nnoi's fine, he just really angry that he missed your big fight the other day. So I heard that we're getting two new students today!" She chirped happily as we took our seats.

"Oh? Two of 'em?" I mused raising an eyebrow_, Could it be,….. Naw it couldn't be…_ I dismissed in my thoughts as the first bell rang and students began to obediently file into the room. Nel just smiled at me once more before turning to face our teacher. I sat staring idly out the window, until a unforgettable aura caught my eye.

"-new students Kurosaki, Ichigo and Shiro. Please take a seat by the boy with blue hair.

"Well, shit." I muttered, matching grins spread across their faces as Ichigo sat in front of me and Shiro sat behind me.

"Well, fancy meeting you here…. Blue."


End file.
